Always Expect the Unexpected
by KiarahDawn
Summary: He stared me down with those cold, empty eyes. I was now a pawn in his path to revenge. Revenge: all he ever wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. But wasn't Itachi already dead...? What was his plan now? What was Madara's?
1. Surprise

**Chapter one: Surprise**

The sun shine woke me up just so I could listen to the birds tweeting their song (at least that's what it seemed like). It was about nine in the morning and I surely shouldn't be awake yet. Shishou said none of use needed to worry about getting up early for the next few days from a previous mission.

I rolled over on my bed and groaned loudly, just wanting to be asleep again. I knew I wouldn't be able to though, so I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Just laying there for a while took up about fifteen minutes. Slowly, I made my way into a sitting position, letting my cherry blossom colored hair fall into my face while I stared at my toes. They started to move in a wave pattern for what? five minutes? before I realized how bored I was. Stretching once more, I hopped out of my bed suddenly wide awake.

I walked over to my closet and tossed on my casual wear which consisted of a navy blue skirt, a yellow shirt and a red vest that had the family Haruno "O" on the back. As my hair felt the tugging of my brush, it bounced back into place with each stroke. Really, it was taking me forever to get around because I had no idea where I was going afterwards. I guess I'll find out later.

My parents weren't home, like usual. Since it wasn't a mission though, I wouldn't need to worry about telling them where I went. For now, it was just a little stroll around town. At least it started that way. I found myself wondering towards Team 7's old training ground. Don't ask me why, because even I didn't know. When I got there, I walked over to the three stumps and looked at the middle one. The flashback of Naruto being tied up made me laugh. But I also remembered the important lesson the three of us learned. _Teamwork_.

The clearing of someone's voice scared me enough to make me jump. I looked to my left, and sure enough, under a tree, Kakashi sensei was just sitting there. A light smile appeared on my face. "Kakashi sensei."

"Sakura."

I couldn't quite tell if he smiled back, or just looked at me. "Why are you out here?"

His eyes looked over at the pond, "I was just walking around. You?"

Kakashi seemed…different today. But why? "I was..well. Doing the same thing you were." I saw him nod, but his sight never left the glistening water. I figured it would probably be better if I left him alone for now, so I did just that.

"Obito. Another year since you've been dead." The kunzite's sensei only spoke once she was gone.

I started wondering the streets of Konoha once again, just looking for something to do when I heard a loud call of my name come from behind me. I knew just who it was. A smile perked up on my face as I greeted my spontaneous teammate. "Hey Naruto."

"Sakura-chan! Wanna get some ramen?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I had nothing better to do. "But you're paying!"

He laughed, knowing I would say just that. "I know I know. But I've saved up some so it's alright!"

I couldn't help but laugh to myself while I trailed behind him on our way to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>While I watched Naruto inhale each bowl as they came one after another I smiled, easting my <em>one<em> bowl. I still couldn't help but think the team wasn't the same. Just as I could feel the sad memories coming, Sai came in and sat down next to me. I was actually kind of relieved. There's no need to start crying on the few days break we get to recoup.

Sai's smile has been nothing but real ever since that one mission we went on to retrieve Sasuke. And smiling was what he was doing now. "Sai, what are you so happy about?" He just looked away, keeping his grin on his face.

Why were people acting different today? It seemed as if Naruto and I were the only ones that were normal. I looked over at him and noticed he had stopped halfway through his latest bowl. Okay, so maybe it was just me being normal.

"Naruto?" No response. "Sai?" Nothing. I stood up and backed up out of the little shack and looked around the streets. No one. What happened? Where was everyone?

_Is she okay?_

Who was that?

_I don't know. Sakura-chan? Wake up!_

"I'm right here! I am awake!"

_Hey. You two! Don't wake her. Obviously she's not feeling well._

"Tsunade-sama?" My body fell to the ground while everything around me was consumed in flames. What the _hell_ was going on? I saw five figures dancing in the flames. Who were they?

_Yeah! But you don't just pass out on the way to Ichiraku's!_

The five figures walked out covered in flames, making it impossible to see their faces. "Who are you?" My body wouldn't move anymore. Panic started taking over immediately. Then everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyelashes slowly flutter open, revealing what seemed like a fog filled room. Once I blinked a few more times, I discovered it was just me. Then I remembered what I had just seen and bolted up, looking at my surroundings. The hospital?<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed over and looked at me with a look of curiosity and worry. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still not sure of what happened. It must've shown, because I heard shishou speak up. "Naruto said you just passed out on your walk to Ichiraku's."

My eyebrow raised. Seriously? My head slowly bobbed, which was good enough for a nod. "I had a weird dream"

"Hm?" I hadn't even noticed Kakashi sensei until now. "Well, Naruto and I were eating ramen, then I noticed everyone acting weird and walked out of Ichiraku's. Then my body collapsed and everything caught on fire. Five figures stood behind the wall of fire, but when they walked towards me, they were still covered in fire…" I could feel everyone giving me a weird look. "Uh, never mind. I doubt it's anything."

The Fifth Hokage nodded, looking to her apprentice, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "Better than ever. Thank you." She nodded too.

I stood up off the bed and stretched, noticing I was still in my clothes. Good, nothing too bad happened, or I'd be in a hospital gown. "Sakura." I turned to look at Kakashi sensei.

"We're leaving on a mission tomorrow. We're just going to search and area that may lead us to Madara and his next plan. We're not to attack, but just search."

I nodded. Something bugged me about going on this mission though.

"All three of you, meet me by the village gate at sunrise tomorrow."

The command received a "Hai" in unison while we all exited the room.

* * *

><p>The loud beeping from my alarm told me I had ten minutes to get ready. I didn't even hesitate to get out of bed and get ready. I was changed and geared in about five. I pulled my forehead protector on and tied the knot in the back, grabbed my backpack, and left after writing a short note to my parents.<p>

Not a single person was at the gate yet.

_Whoosh._

Or that. It was Kakashi sensei. Wait, Kakashi sensei? That could only mean this mission was highly important. Even Naruto and Sai walking up were surprised.

"What's the rank on this mission?" I'd been wondering for a while now.

"A-rank or higher."

"…" Or higher? And he says it so casually. I looked at my feet, watching them curl from my sudden nervousness.

Kakashi patted me on the shoulder, the corner of his eye wrinkling to tell me he was smiling, "Don't worry. We can handle this."

I smiled back and nodded. "Let's go."

The silence while we flew through the trees wasn't very comfortable. Usually we've said at least something by now. But guess what. We haven't said a sing thing since we left, and it was about noon. Then, Naruto started complaining about it. I sighed, 'Careful what you wish for.'

Kakashi stopped at a huge gate that was much smaller than Konoha's. A guard walked up to him, expecting an explanation."Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team. We're from the Hidden Leaf Village." The guards granted us access then we made out way to an inn.

Wait. I just realized. Why did Kakashi come instead of Yamato? What happened if we ran into Madara and needed to keep Naruto's emotions under control? Ugh. So many confusing things about this mission. I just stopped thinking before I got a headache.

It was only noon, and the place we were to search was on the outskirts of this town. We headed out there, scanning for enemies before really doing research. Everything was clear. We split up for fifteen minutes before meeting back at the center of the area. I shook my head at the others, "Nothing." The same response came from the rest of them.

"We'll rest up for tonight and continue the search tomorrow. Go ahead and roam the town for now if you'd like."

I know it wasn't much of a search yet, but we had just traveled a while. Kakashi wasn't cruel you know?

Naruto, Sai and I met up and roamed around on our own while who knows where Kakashi sensei went. Lazy, Naruto's hands laced together, becoming a head rest for him. "How about we go to the forest?" he mumbled.

Sai and I looked at each other then and Naruto, nodded simultaneously.

The forest had a small pond we aimed to get to, and did. The water shimmered in the sunlight while the birds flew around, skimming the top of it with their feet. Great idea. I pulled my knee length boots of to soak my feet in the cool water. It felt so nice to just relax. Though I must have been there a while since the boys seemed to have vanished. I pulled my feet out of the calm water, drying my legs as much as I could before tugging my boots back on. "Naruto? Sai?"

I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I spun around, instantly taking a fighting stance. Sai. I could feel myself mentally face palm. "Don't do that. You scared me." If I thought that was scary…

A yell came from about as Naruto leapt from a tree making me scream, fallowed by a punch to the top of his head. "NARUTO. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He laughed. Just sat there and laughed. "Aw, come on Sakura-chan!"

Sadly, I gave in and started laughing too. I smiled and looked at both of them. This was my team. I guess it was time to get over Sasuke. Right? Yeah.

I shook my head at them, "It's getting late. We better head back."

By the time we did get back, Kakashi had ordered food already and was waiting in our room. Naruto was sure eager to eat, seeing as it was Ramen. It was normal for missions to have smaller meals though.

After dinner, we all needed to rest. We had more searching to do, which made me think. Why didn't Naruto complain about this mission? Was it because it involved Uchiha Madara? I decided to sleep on it.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Sai wasn't in the room, and Kakashi was sitting on his mat. I looked at Naruto's sprawled out body, at my pillow, then back at him. Rolling my eyes I picked it up and threw it at his face. "Wake up!"<p>

The usual groan came from the blonde haired boy while he sat up rubbing his eyes. Wait for it. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

"Let's get started!"

I smiled. Always eager to get the work done and put all his effort into it. I kind of looked up to him for that.

I didn't notice it, but Kakashi even smiled at the scene that just took place.

The forest was huge. This meant splitting up into groups. I always got put with Sai. Just for the purpose of neither Kakashi sensei or Naruto still not being quite comfortable with being alone with him for a long period of time. Not this time.

I was sent of with Naruto for some reason. Not that I was bugged. We were to search on the half with the pond we were all hanging around last night, but not for relaxing purposes.

After about an hour and a half of useless searching, we sat down to take a break. Only, we didn't get to sit for long…

* * *

><p><strong>So, this would be the first story I've ever posted. Tell me what you guys think? :D I think I'm going to continue writing anyway, too. Mainly because I wanna get better at this. Any thoughts or suggestions, or even mistakes will be listened to.<strong>

**Review if you would please! Thanks3  
>P.s. I know it's short. They'll get longer. I just want to see how this goes. <strong>


	2. Little Pawn

**READ THIS:**

Before you say you've read similar stories, I know. A lot of people have had this idea. And I mean a lot. Do me a favor and read this chapter before deciding if you want to continue reading or not. I'm hoping you'll still find it interesting. (Third one should be up by Sunday at the latest) Any thoughts or suggestions about it are also appreciated and accepted.

Also, a big **thank you** to Strayedwolf94 for being my first reviewer! :D Here's the second chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Little Pawn<strong>

A vortex showed up out of absolutely nowhere with a man hidden behind an orange mask stepping out. In other words, Madara. I quickly pulled on my gloves and joined Naruto in a fighting pose. "Madara." My voice was a low growl. He just chuckled in amusement.

"My. You're spunky."

I ignored the comment, continuing to glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see how you guys were doing on trying to find me."

My teeth grinded past each other. He'd been watching us.

"Sakura! You're bleeding."

I was able to give Naruto a questioning look before really feeling the pain. It wasn't a normal cut I had on my right arm. My eyes snapped back to Madara while my hand began to heal my wound from whatever it had been hit by.

"Oh? A healer, huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?" My tone stayed low, refusing to show any sign of me being nervous.

He chuckled once more, "You'll be useful." What?

Naruto's eye's widened when the man flashed over and knocked his teammate out. "SAKURA." The shriek was loud enough to hear throughout the entire forest.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sai turned to Naruto's direction, running towards it with no second thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara smiled under that stupid spiral mask of his, not that anyone could tell. He laughed at Naruto charging at him with an attack, "Do you want to hurt your friend?"<p>

He stopped charging and stood there. He felt hopeless.

Kakashi and Sai skidded to a stop when they arrived at the scene. "Hatake Kakashi, I'll be taking your medical ninja with me."

"Madara! What do you want with her?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Madara, the Sharringan being uncovered.

The Uchiha didn't answer, but opened a vortex instead. Naruto wasn't about to just give up and watch his unconscious friend be taken into God knows where. He ran towards them in an attempt to leap in after them. He fell flat on his face; the vortex close before he could even get and arms length away.

He felt the urge to cry. His fists hit the ground repeatedly. "We have to get her back."

Kakashi was standing there, staring at where they had been standing. Even he was shaken up by Sakura's kidnapping. Naruto swore he saw a shocked expression on Sai's face too. They were all distraught.

* * *

><p>I felt my body slowly wake itself up. Had I been dreaming? No… I hadn't. Great Sakura. Get captured to be used. I stopped blaming myself so I could actually wake up. My eyes showed me I was laying on some sort of couch, and my ears revealed voices talking in the next room over.<p>

"Team Hebi, I'm adding a new member to your team. A medic. She'll be a huge help."

I heard a shriek in protest: "SHE?"

Madara groaned, "Yes, she. I think you can handle one more female on the team."

What was that? My ears were still ringing from the high pitched voice.

A deeper voiced man spoke up, "Do we know her?"

"No."

"Is she as annoying as this one?" Another voice. I'm guessing he pointed at the loud mouth since I heard her yell once again. Man, she was about to break my eardrums.

But then…suddenly a strong chakra entered the room. It wasn't quite as strong as Madara's, but close to. It was so… So cold. And dark.

"Why is there so much noise?"

Why was his voice so familiar and unfamiliar all together?

The annoying girl squealed. I felt her chakra shift towards the strong one. The one guy spoke again, not the low toned one. "We're getting a new team member. A medic."

I hated no knowing who these people were, but my body was still too weak to move.

"Who?"

I heard a chuckled from Madara once again and cringed, "A Konoha kid."

The strong chakra flared into what I saw as confusion, curiosity, and maybe slight anger? I needed to get out of here.

"She's here now, isn't she? I can feel another chakra."

The girl's a sensory type? Oh joy.

"Before you go and see her, why don't you tell everyone what you can tell by her chakra."

Was he making sure he picked the right person all of a sudden? Bastard.

At first, she made a noise in disgust, but went on to being serious. "It's unusual, but strong. She hasn't gone through regular training to maintain the high chakra control it would take to use hers."

A scoff.

"You can go visit your new team member."

The first guy to come in had unusual blue-grey hair, his smile revealing razor sharp teeth. Was that Zabuza's sword he had? The second guy was tall with orange hair, and kind of bulky. Like he had a lot of muscle or something. The third person was the woman which I doubted I would get along with already. Her long read hair spiked on one side while the other was completely straight. Weird. Her skimpy shorts didn't appeal to me at all. Where was the fourth person? That strong chakra?

"Come on. She can't just meet them. She has to see the leader too." Madara was taunting the other guy. Who was-

My eyes flung open, me weakness replaced with shock as I sat up. "S…" I didn't know what to feel, think, or say. I just stared. "Sasuke…kun…" Not what I wanted to come out.

His face didn't show the feelings his chakra did. It was going haywire with shock itself. Sasuke looked at Madara, then back to me.

I stood up and looked at Madara, "No."

"Hmm?"

"No. No! I'm not staying here and becoming some little member of your team." New found confidence? I think so.

He laughed at me, "I don't think you have a choice."

I marched for the door, but was blocked by that shark boy. My green emerald eyes shot open. Completely unexpected. "You know, you're kind of cute."

His compliment made me stumble. Okay, so maybe leaving wouldn't be so easy. I looked to my right, then my left where everyone was staring at me. I sighed. "Fine."

Sasuke's eyebrow was raised at me while I walked back to the couch. Suddenly, the environment became awkward. The red headed girl squealed once more and clung to his arm, "Sasukeee~"

I looked at him with one brow raises and silently laughed to myself. Even on his path of revenge he's got a fan girl. Lovely. I'll have to put up with that too. This ought to be fun.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark out. Madara was gone, shark boy was messing around with his sword, the big guy was resting his head on the wall, and Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face with his little fan girl all over him. Me? I was sitting on the couch, hugging my legs and resting my chin on them. I've been kidnapped.<p>

I flopped over on the couch, getting a look from everyone. I just sighed and ignored it. Closing my eyes for a moment was a horrible idea. When I reopened them, shark boy was in my face, making me jump.

"Since you're part of the team, you should know our names."

I blinked. What?

"I'm Suigetsu. That guy over there is Juugo. That annoying red head is Karin, and apparently you already know Mr. Cold."

Sasuke shot Suigetsu a glare, while Karin was glaring at me. What did I do?

I sat back up. Enemy or not, I was still a descent person. "I'm Sakura."

Out of the blue, Sasuke asked everyone to leave the room. I started to get up to fallow them, "Not you, Sakura." I froze, and sat back down. Karin froze herself, looking back at Sasuke. "Go, Karin." The seriousness in his voice caused her not to protest.

I began pressing my fingers together, trying to match my nails so they balanced off each other out of nervousness. I wasn't about to speak or look at him.

"Sakura."

My head shot up. Didn't I say I wasn't going to look at him?

He sat casually on the couch, like none of this was awkward. "I don't know why Madara picked you, but that means you are to heal any of us when wounded."

I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Starting with me."

I questioned him without speaking and he peeled his shirt off both sides and let it fall. If conditions were different, and I was the same as I was three years ago, I'd be drooling. But, I've changed. I just needed to know where he was wounded. I hadn't even looked at his body yet. My eyes were glued to his. Then I registered what he actually said. Sasuke was injured, I needed to heal him. I looked down some, scanning his chest, then noticing a huge gash that made a diagonal line from the right of his ribcage to his left hip. I slowly made my way over to him as he laid down on the floor.

Kneeling down beside him, I looked over the previous work. It was awful. Sloppy stitching, no antidote. Who did this? Either way, it needed to be completely redone. The kunai in my pouch would have to do. I slowly made my way through the hideous stitching, and began pulling each one out slowly. I mumbled a 'sorry' when I saw his body flinch a little. I still didn't want to hurt him, so the procedure took longer than it normally would.

After pulling all the strands of thread out I let my hands hover over his wounds, seeing the familiar green glow pour out of them and seep into his gash. The healing wasn't what took long, it was fixing the old treatment that was poorly done.

When the wound was no longer there, I stood up and grabbed his shirt, handing it to him. I had still been silent since introductions. I noticed him look at me, like he'd been thinking the same thing.

"How did you feel?"

I shot my attention to him, "What?"

"How did you feel when I left?"

I couldn't help but blink like I must be hearing things. "I guess the only way to describe it is…empty." I walked to the door, mumbling that I'd be going to find something to eat in the town we were in. He never responded, just focused on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"How did you feel?"

Her head turned towards me, "What?"

I don't know why I wanted to know, I just did. "How did you feel when I left?"

She hesitated, "I guess the only way to describe it is…empty."

I heard her shuffling to the door, Sakura saying something about going out to eat. I just stared at my hands, feeling different than usual. I closed my eyes for a minute and pulled my shirt on, hearing the click of the sliding door. Whatever I was feeling right now was going to be a pain if it continued to happen. I brushed it off and walked back to the only bedroom.

I set my katana against the wall, laying down in my bed. As usual, thoughts plagued me for half an hour before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I stared at all the lights lining the city. They were pretty, and there weren't too many so you could still see the stars. The stars… You could always see them in Konoha. What was Naruto doing right now? Kakashi sensei? Sai?

Shaking my head at the depressing thoughts, I walked over to a rice ball stand. These should be good enough for dinner. I bought ten, just in case.

When I got close to the Inn again, I looked to my right at the huge forest. _A walk. I need a walk._

The noises of insects and late-night birds filled the air, with the pleasant sent of cherry blossoms. Was there a Sakura tree near? I figured why not find out.

A little later I found myself walking over tree roots through a large group of fireflies, seeing the brilliantly moon-lit tree. A smile appeared on my face as I stared at the falling petals. I made my way over to the tree that gave me a name, sitting at its base and relaxing my eyes. I'd just stay for a little longer before going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Karin ran into the room and clung to my arm. My eyebrow twitched as I peeled her off. "Karin. Where's Sakura?"

She stamped her foot as though I had just brought up the ting that ticked her off the most. "Why does it matter? We've got enough people on this team."

I stared at her, narrow eyed, "Karin."

She gave in, but the look on her face didn't please me. "She's out of range."

I snapped my head towards Juugo, "Send out birds." Was she trying to escape already?

The birds that covered Juugo's arms left almost as soon as they got there. "Anything?" He nodded.

"Some birds saw her wondering the forest."

"Tch." I jumped out of the window, rushing into the forest. She wasn't getting away.

I looked around, catching a bird signaling me out of the corner of my eye. It's not like she could have gotten too far anyway.

I walked in the direction the bird was leading me, seeing Sakura pettles fall every now and then. Damnit, where was she? I kept fallowing the small bird until I came into sight of the Cherry Blossom tree. She was laying against it, sleeping. For a moment, I caught myself staring before going over and nudging her in the foot. She didn't wake up. I did it again. Still, nothing happened. I inwardly sighed and scooped her up into my arms, carrying her back to the inn. She was still annoying as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

When I woke up, judging by the moon, it was about midnight and I was back at the inn. But how? Didn't I fall asleep in the forest? Either way I guessed escaping them wouldn't be that easy if they came after me that quickly. I sighed and sat up on the couch hugging my knees.

Right then, I got an idea. A plan to escape. I'd start practicing when Karin was awake though. Which could be hours away. Until then, I guess I would just try and fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again right about sunrise, before anyone else. It's probably from getting <em>so much <em>sleep_. _I yawned and started thinking, realizing how little I had spoken lately. I frowned at the thought, deciding that would have to be changed. It just wasn't usual for me.

I heard a rustle and looked over to see Suigetsu started to wake up. I stayed quiet while he sat up stretching, looking out the window. "Morning."

He jumped a little making me giggled. A smirk covered his lips, "You think that's funny?"

I rose an eyebrow, nodded, and watched him. What did he have planned? When the fluff of his pillow hit me in the face, I found out. I smiled and chucked it back, hard.

He caught it and fell over laughing a little. "You have a good throw." Even if just a little, his personality reminded me of Naruto. I thought of them again, wondering where exaclty they were.

I saw Sasuke's body twitch a little, telling me he was about to wake up himself. I looked at Suigetsu like we both had the same idea. We nodded at each other and chucked our pillows at the groggy Uchiha, his glare only making us laugh harder. "Lighten up, Sasuke-kun." At the moment the fact they were enemies didn't matter, I just wanted to have a little fun again.

I think Juugo even chuckled in his sleepy state. But as soon as Karin noticed what happened, she shot up on her feet and pointed directly at me. "Don't disrespect Sasuke like that!" I laughed at her, deserving an irritated look.

"_Don't disrespect Sasuke._" My mockery got a chuckle out of Suigetsu. But he got a swift kick to the head by Karin's foot soon after. That's when I learned he could liquify: something I'd never seen before.

I stared at him and he smiled, "Nic-"

That venomous chakra entered the room that was Madara's, and everyone fell silent. I fidgeted in my seat feeling highly uncomfortable.

He examined Sasuke before locking that one blood red Sharringan eye on me, making me gulp. It's as if my eye's said "What?" for me.

"I see you've been getting along with the rest of the team."

I looked away. I hated looking at him.

His attention pulled back to Sasuke, "I need to talk to you about something."

Sasuke nodded, getting up and walking out of the room, but not before having a look of annoyance. I take it he didn't take a very strong liking to Madara either.

I watched to two leave the room, turning back to a glowering Karin. "What?"

She made a noise of disgust and turned her head. I wasn't nearly as annoying as her, was I?

Suigetsu rolled his arms, sitting crisscross with his chin propped up on one hand while his elbow rested on his knee.

I let out a long dramatic sigh, pretending to faint. Little did I know I really had.


	3. Not Over Him

**I didn't even know how to start this chapter. It's kind of being made up as it goes along seeing as I never planned it out or anything. I won't complain about not having many reviews, because I like looking at my email and seeing that there are people favoriting it and such(: Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Not Over Him<strong>

**Suigetsu's POV**

I laughed at the dramatic fall from the pinkette with Juugo smiling. After about five minutes I looked at her, "Sakura, you can get up now." No movement. "Sakura?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion while walking towards her. I poked her a few times before looking worried. "She didn't just fall asleep."

With a slight reluctance, I knocked on the door to the other room. Sasuke answered in seconds. "I think we might have a problem. She passed out." Sasuke stared at me, raising an eyebrow when he heard the laugh Madara let out.

"What?" Just by the tone in his voice, I could sense Sasuke wasn't asking a question, but demanding an answer.

"I did that earlier. We're going to put her through a series of test to find out how good she is. First being genjutsu." Sasuke seemed perturbed by the response, but said nothing.

I looked at him and then left the room, watching to see what would happen while she was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly blinking the grogginess away. Looking around me I noticed no one was there anymore. I just pretended to fall, so what happened? There was a weird tent of red over the walls once I really looked at them. "What the hell?" My eyes kept searching while I walked towards the room Sasuke and Madara had been in, but no one was there.

I regretted the second I walked to the lobby of the inn. Slaughtered bodies were lying everywhere. Before I let tears come to my eyes, recognizing them as the genin nine, I figured out what was going on. Taking in a deep breath I made a symbol with my fingers, saying only the word "Kai."

Waking up with Juugo and Suigetsu hovering over you isn't the greatest. Why? I flew off the couch in surprise. Who had the nerve to place me under a genjutsu?

I suppose Sasuke heard the noise, because both Uchiha's walked into the room. Madara's eye stared at me, "You're out already?"

I glared at him, "So you did it."

He let out his creepy laugh. "I'm surprised you escaped so quickly."

"I trained with one of the Legendary Sanin, what do you expect?"

All eyes were on me after I made the statement. It made me shift in my spot on the floor. Why was everything I said such a shocker to everyone? I had a feeling this was some weird test. And by the looks of it, I'd be put through more. I doubt my statement helped get me out of them.

"What?" I muttered, not liking the sudden attention.

I couldn't tell, but it felt like Madara was really glaring at me. Or maybe studying me? Either way it made me shiver.

"Come with me." I couldn't quite figure out who he was talking to. Then he looked at me then to Sasuke.

I started fallowing him when he stopped, "You three are to stay here." Just me and Sasuke then? Why?

Hesitantly, I fallowed behind, glancing at the other three. I saw the huge amount of frustration plastered on Karin's face. And who was getting the death glare? Me, of course.

* * *

><p>We fallowed Madara till we were in the forest, still not saying what we were doing. He stopped in a clearing.<p>

"I want you to fight Sasuke." WHAT?

"Are you serious?"

He nodded at me, as if his request wasn't completely insane.

"I could die." I wouldn't deny that Sasuke was stronger than me, and could kill me off semi-easily.

Former Tobi chuckled, "I'd stop it before it went too far."

"Why?"

"I need to test your strength for being on this team."

"And if I don't meet standards?"

"I wouldn't find out if I were you."

I gulped, looking at Sasuke. He didn't seem effected by what was about to happen. He just smirked like he knew I'd be down in two seconds flat. I wouldn't let it go over that quickly. I made sure my gloves were on securely, pulling my hands into fists. "Fine." This was not going to end well.

He didn't even reach for his Katana. I laughed to myself. He really thought I hadn't changed other than becoming some medical ninja, did he? Well, I'd show him. My eyes were glued to his hand movement. I knew he'd use his hands for something before anything else. I was right, he reached for a kunai. He really did think I was weak. I saw him flash, widening my eyes. He appeared behind me, shoving it into my back. Poof. A log.

I leapt from the tree above, my fist coming straight at him. He moved at the last second and I landed on my feet. I wasn't about to show what I could do with my fists yet.

Feeling Madara's intense stare, I ran towards Sasuke, knowing very well he had placed a shadow clone. I could also feel his depressive chakra behind a tree. I smirked, swerving towards the tree. I slammed my fist into it, watching it shatter at the impact and fall over. But he had moved. Damnit.

I looked all around me, not seeing or sensing him anywhere. Left, right, up... Heh. He wasn't pulling a Kakashi on me. I let my chakra flow out into my hands until they were glowing and smiled. When I struck the ground pieces of the earth flew as it now had a new ditch.

Sasuke let out a "Tch," jumping out of the new crevasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Madara's POV<strong>

I stared intently at the battle in front of me. At this rate, Sasuke would need the sharringan. From the looks of it, this girl had some skill with sensory, medics, genjutsu, the obvious see-through-clones but to a higher extent, and brute strength. Of course, she still wasn't as strong as Sasuke. From her previous information, she had to have trained under Tsunade, that slug Queen.

Sakura threw another fist full of chakra at Sasuke which he dodged. I noticed he wasn't throwing many attacks back at her, but looked rather irritated. She couldn't be that much of a challenge, could she? Either way, she better be glad she's more use than I originally thought. Or else I would've killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Sakura kept throwing hits at me. Either she aimed to kill me, or had high confidence I could dodge them.

Another throw.

Flipping myself backwards, I landed and my feet, glaring at her. I saw her pant, sweat drops running down her face. Why the hell wasn't I attacking back? My conscious just wouldn't _shut up_ about not attacking her like I could. Why the hell not? She had strength, and she could heal herself, so why was I holding back. I glared at her stronger than before, blaming her for making me like this.

She fell to one knee, and I took that chance to at least do _something._ She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "Sasuke...You left me. For that, I hate you. I just stared at her, watching as my surroundings turned grey. Damnit, when did she put me in a genjutsu. "Tch. Kai." Nothing happened. "Kai." Again I was still stuck. This wasn't pleasing. I pulled my middle and index fingers to my lips. "Kai!"

I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I stood up straight. Sasuke had looked so lost lately. Like he kept thinking about something in deep thought. I looked at Madara whom was watching Sasuke wake up from his unconscious state. I gritted my teeth, suddenly mad I was forced to do all of this. If they had doubt about keeping me, what purpose was there in taking me then? "Are we done yet?"

Madara focused on me without saying anything. I saw Sasuke start walking back into town, taking it as a yes.

* * *

><p>Karin squealed as the cold Uchiha walked in. Seeing the few scratches I actually landed on him, she shot me a death glare. "You know Karin, you have a problem."<p>

She looked at me like I should continue. "For one: You act like I killed your cat and you can never forgive me. Secondly: You're just another one of his fan girls."

She looked insulted, "I am not! I love Sasuke!"

I squinted my eyes hard at her then burst out laughing, tossing myself on the couch. "Good luck. He'll let you scream your feelings and leave you on a bench." It was a mumble, only loud enough for someone to hear if you were right next to me.

I was so bored. There was nothing to nothing. So why not pretend like some constant dramatic teenager? I threw my hands in the air, "Oh Sasuke! I love you! I'll just stalk you around like you love me back." I heard Suigetsu laugh and smiled, feeling content with my brief performance. That is, until, Karin came over and jerked me up by my shirt. I could feel the rim of my shirt go all the way up until it revealed my ribs. I glared at her. "Put me down."

"Don't mock me like that! I know what Sasuke's been through so I have a right to be in love with him!"

My glare only intensified, "Really? You know Sasuke? What's his favorite food? What drink does he like? Who was his best friend? Who was on his team through everything? Not you. You were never there. You know nothing. You don't know who the people are that care for him the most. You don't know how long it took him to get as strong as he is. You're just some other fan girl that wants to hang all over him. Who just loves his looks and cool attitude. You don't want to be by his side everyday doing little things with him. You don't want to just feel content holding his hand. If he died, you would forget about him instead of never letting him leave your mind." Tears were flooding down my face by the end of it, some of my words choked out. There I was, shouting out how much I loved Sasuke Uchiha all over again. I'm doing pretty awful at letting him go.

I shoved her away and walked out the door, bothering to care what anyone thought.

I walked around the streets of the weird little city, finding it impossible to get the tears to stop. Stupid Uchiha. Stupid me. That cold-hearted jerk still had my heart. It seemed impossible to take back. Love was just so difficult. He was so difficult.

I was startled when a hand set on my shoulder. It was Suigetsu. "What do you want?"

"You love him." His answer was so blunt.

I just nodded. I wouldn't deny it.

We walked to a little restaurant since he wanted to treat me for some strange, strange reason. "So all those things were referring to you?"

I nodded again.

He raised a brow, "What's his favorite food?"

"Tomatoes." I didn't have the energy to give a full sentence. Not now.

"You really wanna hold that cold man's hand?" He was slightly teasing, but his face said he was serious too.

I felt distraught, and decided to just tell him what happened. "I don't care if you tell him, but one night I found him trying to leave the Hidden Leaf. I tried stopping him, even proclaimed my love to him. Did you know I was willing to just turn my back on my village for him? I loved him. I wanted to go with him no matter what it cost me. I woke up the next morning on a cold bench." She didn't go into the rest of the details. When he said 'thank you', or when she woke up and burst into tears once more. "And Karin's just another fan girl like I used to be. I was just another girl. But being on the same team, I fell in love with him. I couldn't help it." I laid my head down on the table. Current mood: miserable.

I realized that he had just listened to my speech without interrupting. He had a sensitive side too? Most the time he was obnoxious. Shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Sakura.

"I don't know how you fell in love with someone so mean, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Karin. Sometimes he actually tries to avoid being near her."

I shook my head a little, "He didn't used to be that way. He used to smile..." Her voice trailed off as she pulled her head back up. "Thanks for listening, but I'm gonna head back."

He nodded but didn't fallow after. Might be for the better.

* * *

><p>"Cry-"<p>

"Shut up."

Karin shut her mouth at the tone in my voice. I wasn't about to be called a cry baby as soon as I walked in.

"I'm going to bed." I didn't look at anyone nor did I care. I walked into Sasuke's usual room. I wanted to be as far away from Karin as possible, and I honestly didn't feel like being around any of the rest of them. I closed the sliding door behind me and curled up on the bed after throwing my shoes off. I didn't need to feel the awkwardness that would surely be there if I stayed in that room. I still can't be myself around them either. I muttered the four words "This is Hell" before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Juugo's POV<strong>

Sakura didn't look at anyone as she walked in. Not even Karin when she snapped. I noticed her eyes were still red from the crying.

Is this how girls were with emotions? Or just when they loved someone? I still didn't like seeing her so upset.

Even Sasuke's eyes widened some when she just walked into his room. About twenty minutes or so later he went in too. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I woke up in the morning to Sasuke sleeping against the wall across from the one the bed was against. He really did look peaceful. Fragile, even. A smile slipped over my lips. Him sleeping reminded me a little of the time we went to the Land of Snow. Once we completed the mission Sasuke was laying on my lap. For a moment, all my thoughts went blank.

I stood up and walked to the door, "I want that again..." I whispered before leaving the room.

I'd never have it again. Not ever.

"Hey cry baby." Karin looked at me with a smirk that I returned.

"I'm sorry? What was that? I was distracted by your bed-head. Wait, it's always like that."

A chuckle came from the up-till-now quiet Suigetsu. Karin's face became red with anger as she plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms. She'd completely change once Mr. Uchiha got out of bed.

Speak of the devil.

He looked around, still a little hazy. Though he'd never admit it. Apparently he was satisfied with the spot on the opposite end of the couch as Karin. Suigetsu was right

I raised my eyebrows, "Fan girl's not going to be all over her 'beloved' Sasuke-kun today?" Damnit. Still can't say his name without the 'kun'.

She glared at me. "I'll prove I'm not a fan girl." It was muttered loud enough for me to hear. I laughed once again.

"Sure."

She didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Have I been doing too much character switching? If so, let me know. The one character I will probably NEVER switch to is Karin. I doubt I'll do Madara again. I was just doing that part because it was his observations of the fight and I didn't have to try and think like him. Just...no.<strong>

**P.s. I know it wasn't exactly on Sunday. Buuut I had something 'go on' per se. And I couldn't. So, now it's 3:40 am and I'm uploading it.**


End file.
